Position reporting devices are frequently used to locate and report the position of a person or object. A typical position reporting device combines a navigation system such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) module with a mobile communications system such as a cellular modem to determine the position or geographic location of a person or asset being tracked and report their position to a tracking facility. Position reporting devices are used in a variety of systems in which timely position information is required such as fleet tracking and asset recovery systems.
Fleet tracking systems allow a user to monitor the position of a ship or vehicle carrying a position reporting device. For example, the course of a vehicle being tracked can be inferred using successive position fixes sent by the position reporting device. In a similar manner it can be inferred that the vehicle is not moving when successive position fixes report the same position. Fleet tracking systems are commonly used by delivery services for routing and dispatching of vehicles. Asset recovery systems report the position of stolen or missing property (e.g., a stolen car) to a service provider or to the police in order to facilitate recovering the property.
However, many potential users find the cost of position reporting devices prohibitive compared to the value of the asset being tracked. Many position reporting devices have a manufacturing cost in the range of $200-$300 and a market price in the range of $500-$600. Thus, the use of position reporting devices has typically been limited to high value items such as cars or other vehicles.
Another drawback associated with position reporting devices is the amount of power they consume. While battery powered position reporting devices do exist, the amount of power they consume when turned on necessitates frequent battery changes in order to continue operating. This makes using position reporting devices inconvenient to some users in that they require an excessive amount of maintenance to continue operating.
Because rental fleets typically rent only a fraction of all of their vehicles at any given time. For example, a rental fleet of 500 vehicles may, on average, have only 300 vehicles rented at a given time. As a result, there is typically no need for a dedicated position reporting device for each vehicle. Therefore, a dedicated position reporting device for each vehicle is not needed and can be expensive to purchase and maintain.